


Like A Blow

by yomimashou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting him had been amazing, so really, it shouldn't have been a surprise that kissing him was just as good, or better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Blow

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the backstory that Jesse and Yugo made up, in which Yuuki and Makoto first met in a fight in middle school. I translated the article [here](http://yomimashou.livejournal.com/138704.html) ^^ Also, apologies to ABC-Z for the title… it seemed fitting XD;

Makoto's chest bubbled with excitement as he approached the entrance to Makada, feeling like he wanted to look everywhere at once, at the upperclassmen strutting around looking impossibly cool, impossibly badass and strong and everything Makada was known for, at the unused shoe cubbies and the graffiti on the walls and the friends slapping each other on the back and just at the school itself, because this was his first day at Makada, and if what his dad had been telling him all his life was true, it was going to be _awesome_. He was a little nervous, too; he couldn't help it, because this was a big deal! It wasn't that he thought he wasn't strong enough—he might have been small for his age, but he'd been one of the strongest kids at his junior high school, and he could hold his own against way bigger guys. But still, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the simple fact that everything was going to change now, that most of his friends from junior high school were going to different schools, and even if Makoto wanted to stay friends, they were rivals now, too, and he was going to have to find new pals to fight alongside here at Makada.

His attention had been so taken up by everything in front of him that it wasn't until he was inside that he noticed another boy arriving at the same time—but when he did, he froze in his tracks, because it was _that guy_. Taller and broader than Makoto by a lot, with fluffy brown hair sticking out from underneath the baseball cap that hid his eyes mostly from view until you got right up in his face… Even without the junior high school uniform he'd been wearing when Makoto had fought him before, Makoto was sure it was him, and suddenly his blood was rushing with adrenaline, because the guy had stopped walking, too, and they'd never had a chance to finish their fight, the fight that Makoto hadn't been able to stop thinking about for weeks and weeks, because no one else had ever fought him that way before, no one else had ever matched him so perfectly…

And Makoto had no idea who moved first, but a second later they were in each other's faces, grabbing handfuls of each other's collars and fighting for the upper hand. Makoto almost felt like he could predict what this guy was going to do before he did it, and it seemed like he could perfectly match every move Makoto made, too—and that gave Makoto a rush like nothing he'd ever felt before. They ended up against the far wall of the entryway, Makoto shoving the other guy against the wall first before he flipped them around, landing Makoto up against the wall, flushed and breathing hard as he struggled to find an opening. The guy's breaths were hot against his face, his bigger frame weighing Makoto down against the wall, and Makoto had really never felt anything like this before—

And here, again, Makoto didn't know who moved first, but suddenly the guy's lips were against his, pressing roughly in what felt like another extension of their fight. The kiss only lasted for a few intense moments before they broke apart, and Makoto stared up at the other guy, panting. When it seemed like he wasn't going to do anything, though, Makoto didn't hesitate any longer before grabbing a fistful of his hair, pulling him down again for another kiss, open-mouthed and breathless. He didn't know what he was doing, really, and he could barely think at all, couldn't think about anything beyond wanting to get closer, to see how far they could push this and how much more intense this could feel. Makoto had kissed other guys before, but it had never felt quite like this, with his blood rushing in his ears and his whole body practically on fire where the guy was pressed up against him. Fighting him had been amazing, so really, it shouldn't have been a surprise that kissing him was just as good, or better, and Makoto grabbed on to the guy's shoulder with his free hand, his other hand still tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck as he tilted his head, angling his mouth against the other guy's and fighting him for dominance of the kiss.

Makoto wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, pressing closer and closer, neither one of them wanting to give up control to the other, least of all Makoto, despite his position trapped between the other boy and the wall. Everything just felt more and more intense the longer they kept kissing, though, the adrenaline and the lack of oxygen and the heat of the guy's lips and tongue and _everything_ against him combining to make Makoto light-headed and more turned on than he could remember ever feeling before. And when the other boy shifted against him and suddenly Makoto felt him pressing hard into his hip, Makoto was hit with a rush of heat on top of how worked up he already was, breaking the kiss to gasp out, "Fuck—" and arching his hips forward slightly in answer.

But breaking the kiss reminded Makoto of their surroundings, too, of the fact that they were right in the middle of the fucking _entryway_ to Makada, and even if that thought sent another shiver of arousal through him that he didn't quite understand, the small part of his brain that was still coherent was telling him that they needed to get somewhere they could finish this, fast. "Come on," he said breathlessly, tugging on the guy's sleeve and pulling him to the side, and he didn't even know this guy's name and they both looked ridiculously disheveled, swollen-lipped and flushed and barely able to walk straight as they rushed past their new classmates to find the nearest bathroom, but when Makoto caught his eye, somehow he couldn't help but grin, not quite believing that any of this was really happening.

Once they found a bathroom, though, Makoto barely had them locked into a stall before the guy had him pressed up against the wall again, kissing him roughly and making Makoto moan into the kiss as their hips ground together. He wanted more, he wanted to feel the other guy against him without all the layers of clothes in the way, so he let himself give up control of the kiss for a moment, letting the other guy have his way with his mouth while Makoto moved his hands around to unbuckle the guy's belt, and then his own for good measure. He couldn't see what he was doing, or think about it, really, with the way the guy was kissing him, but when he managed to get his hand around the other guy's cock, Makoto grinned in satisfaction at the way he gasped against his lips. "Touch me too," he said, pulling away to pant against the other boy's shoulder, because even if Makoto was enjoying the way he could make amazing noises come out of the boy's mouth with just a few touches, it was only making Makoto more worked up and impatient to be touched himself. The guy fumbled for a few moments, and Makoto could feel him panting against his ear, his breath hitching with little moans when Makoto moved his thumb just right, but eventually he got his hand inside Makoto's pants, and Makoto was suddenly very glad to have the wall to hold him up. And here, too, just like when they'd been fighting, it somehow felt like they could move in sync; even with no coherent thoughts left in his mind, it felt to Makoto like he could easily move his hand in time with the other guy's, and as their hands moved faster, Makoto could feel the guy's breathing speeding up along with his own, his moans growing louder next to Makoto's ear. Makoto's moans were muffled against the guy's shoulder, but he couldn't hold them in either with the feeling of the guy's fingers around him, touching him just right and making him want more, to be even closer, to keep feeling this way for as long as he could— But then suddenly he felt the guy tensing against him, crying out and spilling over his fingers, and then Makoto was coming too, his orgasm hitting him hard as he moaned into the guy's shoulder and came over the guy's hand.

When Makoto came back to himself, he was barely being held up by the wall behind him and the other guy still pressed up against him, but he didn't want to move, tilting his head up to grin at the guy and feeling both their hearts still racing. "I'm Makoto," he said, because he still didn't fucking know the guy's name.

"Yuuki," he answered, grinning back, and in that moment Makoto knew for sure that it was true—this year was going to be awesome.


End file.
